Tzimisce
The Tzimisce are an artificially created Clan originating from Ventrue Draconists who used the knowledge within Tremier to summon Tzicatch, an Abyssal entity stuck in the Fallen World. Tzicatch awarded the Draconists the power they sought in the form of Vicissitude and rebirth into a new Clan. The Tzimisce are vampires as control freaks, and thusly fill into that that stereotype as a Clan. Overview The Becoming: The original six Tzimisce were all Draconist Ventrue, which has colored their outlook on unlife. Their attitude towards the Embrace is two-fold: ensure they are fit to be king, have a passion for medicine and the occult sciences. When a Tzimisce candidate does not match up to the aforementioned criteria it is up to the Sire to ensure the fledgling is skilled in both. They are responsible for teaching the medicines, sciences, occultism, and the ability to manipulate others into doing what they need. The Tzimisce's mastery over flesh and their mutability place them firmly in the camp opposite to the Camarilla. Their twisted and mutated servants are oft walking breaches of the Masquerade, save the Tzimisce themselves. When a Tzimisce is learning Vicissitude they are expected to not only practice on themselves but craft a unique appearance for themselves. They strive for inhuman beauty and with their ability to shape organic matter they do so fervently. In the Danse Macabre: The Tzimisce rule over the American Sabbat alongside the Lasombra. To say they rule equally however is wrong. Elder Tzimisce oftentimes dominate the politics of the American Sabbat; ruling over cities as their grotesque masters. Ancilla and Neonate Tzimisce fill a variety of rolls alongside their Lasombra brethren from footsoldier, to courtier, to bodyguard. While the Lasombra outnumber the Tzimisce their influence and strength is all the same - and their numbers continue to rise. In the Modern Nights Tzimisce - unlike their Sabbat compatriots - make heavy use of humanity, amassing a large following of Allies and Retainers; both mortal and cainite. The Tzimisce remain in power largely thanks to not only Vicissitude but their war-ghouls szlactha. Szlactha are flesh-crafted ghouls twisted to serve as shock troops in Tzimisce armies. Nickname: Fiends, Dragons Clan Bane: The Tzimisce are inextricably tied to their domains. Whenever a Tzimisce rests outside of their haven or territory, they find their dice pools restricted by their humanity. This penalty persists until the Fiend has once again slept in their territory. Losing a domain, Haven, or territory constitutes a breaking point at the vampire's current humanity rating. Losing all territory is an automatic breaking point and inflicts the Languid Condition until new territory is gained. Favored Attributes: Resolve or Intelligence Disciplines: Animalism, Resilience, Vicissitude Background Like with all things "historical", the background of the Tzimisce will be on a separate page, here. Covenants The Tzimisce find a place within the Sabbat at any level. Their mastery of flesh has allowed them to become powerful and terrifying leaders of various station. Their szlachta also serve as a powerful enforcement tool to keep other cainites in line or to deter any potential threats. Still though the Tzimisce often find themselves battling the American Sabbat's true nature; a nature that is antithetical to the structure and organization the Tzimisce wish to impose. As a result, they have learned to become skilled at the art of "carrot-and-stick". Their method of ruling does not involve beating Sabbat packs into submission. Instead, they simply manipulate their fellow Sect-mates into doing something of their own volition, which just so happen to be exactly what the Tzimisce want. Category:Homebrew Category:Vampire Category:Tzimisce Category:Clan